This was not meant to happen
by Flower girl158
Summary: Lets just say that this was a game that was never meant to be true
1. chapter 1

J= Justin

C= Clay

Z= Zack

And more in futer chapter

SNOOOOOOOOooooooooooOoop

J: hey clay

C: um, hey?

J: how are you

C: good? And you

J: doing good

C: um, what do you need

J: I like you Clay

C: Justin, is this a joke, because its not funny

J: no dude I'm serious

C: and I'm serious to. This is not funny

J: clay please listen to me. I love you

C: I bet you said that to all the girls

J: but your the first guy

C: Don't play with me dude

C:I'm going to end up as Hannah and maybe jessica

J:no clay don't say that, I really do like you.

C: and I really don't believe you

Why would someone who dint even know me untile the taped came in.

Why would someone fall in love with me all of a sudden.

It just dosent add up justin

J: I know this all of a sudden, but you got to believe me I really do love you.

When I see you with Tony I get jealous, when I see you talking with Sheri I get jealous.

Fuck, when I saw you with Hannah I got FUKIN jealous.

I cant stand to see you with someone who isn't me.

C: I don't believe you. I do want to, butbi really cant.

J: clay please...

C: bye Justin

J: clay wait listen to me

Clay Jensen has blocked you.

SNNNNNOOOOOOooooooooOOoop

Zack: what did he say

Justin: he didn't believe me

Zack: well dude make him believe you

A dare is a dare, and that dare was to make him believe you like him, and then breack his heart

Justin: you need to learn how to fuking spell

Zack: STFU

Zack: no seriously you got it

Justin: yes I fuking got it...


	2. Chapter 2 (05-08 19:42:01)

"CLAY!"

I was thinking all night. Was he telling the truth? No, I know he's lying. Wasn't he dating Jessica, no wait, first Hannah with the photo and then rape with Jessica.

What's will happen to me next huh.

If I say yes, will he take advantage of me like Hannah or get rape like Jessica.

"Clay!"

Walk faster Clay

Don't let him catch you

"CLAY STOP!"

"Leave me alone Justin"

I snapped at him, but never turned around.

I yelp, as I felt a hand grasped my wrist and draging me to an empty classroom.

"What do you want Justin"

"Look clay you have to understand that I really do like you"

"Uh huh, yeah right, I bet you say that to every girl in this school, especially Hannah and Jessica. well I'm gonna go"

As I turned around to leave, Justin grabbed me by the wrist agian, but what he did got me shocked ...

He was doing this on purpose. this is not real. why am I letting him pin me to the wall. one hand to my left.

Wait is he getting closer

"No Clay"

Justin said to me with a possessive tone in his voice.

What the fuck is going on.

Never once has Justin act this way to me, actually Justin and I never even talk after the tapes.

We were enemies when it came between the tapes.

But all I know was that Justin was the start of them all. Hannah is gone. One snap of a photo... lead a reason to a dead girl.

Jessica is gone. you let someone do one awful things. lead a reason for her to leave you.

I might be gone, because I don't want to risk my life because of you... Yet I don't know why I haven't left yet.

"No what Justin"

"Do not walk away"

"And why not"

why cant he leave me alone.

why am I the guy he likes.

why doesn't he go fuck a girl.

will I be just an object he can use when he is bored?

Why cant I think straight!

to be honest Justin... I like you since the beginning of the school year... crazy right.

I felt like it was love at first sight. but you never noticed me.

and here I am being pin to the wall, by you.

"I love you Clay"

There is that word

"You don't know what you are talking about"

" I do know. just give me a chance"

now I am debating. should I?

Tony knows. he knows I like you justin... he tells me. why like a guy, who doesn't know you exist.

I told him...

its not easy to let go of someone who has planted a flower inside my heart. its not easy to cut away the roots that has grown inside me because of you.

until you met Hannah...

until you met Jessica...

I have created thorns barricading my heart to let no one in now. I felt helpless.

Hannah tried to cut the thorns. Tony tried also. But failed...

"Will you cut the thorns that's hurting me"

I said, hesitantly

why did I told him that...

what made me blurt it out.

A hand in my cheek. A shiver throught my body as I felt the contact. Heat rising to my face.

"I will cut them... and plant new ones"

"New ones?"

"Beautiful ones"

What are you thinking clay...

Who are you, its like you don't know yourself anymore...

Helmet ...

What?

Flash back

"Hey helmet"

Hannah said walking next to me.

"Hey Hannah, what's up? You look happy today"

Hannah came up to me with the sweetest smile I have ever seen since I first met her.

"What I cant come up to you and smile"

"Well I didn't say that. I was just asking"

"Well since you asked, I have a date with Justin today"

"Whoa, Hannah are you sure? Why justin"

"Your saying it as its a bad thing"

"It is. Just imagine if dark Vader promising not to kill anyone. Guess what, that's a lie, everyone is dead"

" Oh my god, clay. Your such a nerd. Plus I know what I am doing."

"Are you sure because clearly you weren't thinking straight.

Why did i say that... she looks mad, I made her mad

"Well pardon me, but you really hurt my feelings"

Hannah walking faster away from me heartbroken. Stupid clay, why did you say that that her.

"HANNAH. Hannah WAIT.."

FLASH BACK END

"Will I end up like Hannah, Justin"

Justin looked at me shocked. Probably wasn't expecting that. Not even I expected that to come out of my mouth

"What do you mean clay?"

"You know what I fucking mean!"

"Will I end up dead as Hannah, or will I end up as Jessica?"

"No clay don't say that. I'm not going to do those things to you. I'm not going to be that person anymore"

"Pleased clay... just give me a chance"

No

"Okay..."

Okay? Did you just say OK clay? I meant to say no you dummy.

"Thank you clay, I love you"

Oh shit... he's leaning in.

why? Do I have something in my face?

Oh wait... Clay why are you so slow. Hes leaning in to kiss you!

He's kissing me. Should I stop this. Do I push him away. I like it... should I like it? Should I kiss back?

Maybe I should...

He is putting another hand on my right now, both hands now on both my sides.

Why am I letting him...

"Justin"

I managed to speak out.

"Yes clay" he says in between kissing

"I love you to"

Theirs that word...

I just fucked up didn't i

After some time of kissing we ended up breaking it...

"Ill see you later?"

"Later? Like where later"

"Your house later"

My house... he wants to go to my house later. Oh man I should say no

"Ok. Yeah sure my house"

You idiot

"Kay, see later Jensen"

He pecked me on the lips before leaving.

"Bye" I say as he leaves. Touching my lips where Justin was kissing me.

I just fucked uo my life didn't i...


	3. Chapter 3

Justin: hey clay

Clay: hi

Justin: how are you

Clay: fine

Justin: are you sure?

Clay:yeah I'm fine

Justin: yesterday was fun

Clay: I mean sure, I guess

Justin: your mom seemed pretty nice

Clay: did you say the same thing to Jessica

Justin:come on clay, lets not start.

Clay: why not justin

Justin:because I told you to put that in the side. I changed didn't i told you that

Clay: yea I'm just trying to process this

Justin: hey clay listen

Clay:yeah

Justin: I love you ok, I'm not going to treat you like Hanna or Jessica ok, I love you ok

Clay:ok, ill stop

Justin:love you

Clay: love you to

Clay: I have to go, see you tomorrow

Justin: Kay bye love...

As I looked at the last text he sent me, I didn't know what to do, should I say it back, I mean I said I love you already Is it weird if I say it again.

I mean this is my first time dating him... I mean Tony dosent accept this, he thinks I'm going to get hurt.

Gosh he is overprotective friend

School

As I was walking to the hallway, I felt someone holding my hand

"Hey clay"

Oh snap, oh lord Jesus help me what should I do, I mean just say hi back, I mean its Justin, he's your now

Clay "Hey"

Justin "I missed you"

"We just saw each other yesterday"

"Yeah, I know, but I still missed you"

"Your mom was nice"

"Oh, yeah that's how she is, nice"

"I like that, I wish my mom was nice"

"Me to" I said in a wisped hoping he didn't hear me buy I guess he did hear me because he gently squeeze my hand.

Oh lord help me, when looked at me and I look at his eyes back he got me helpless.

And what got me surprised is that he kissed me on the lips and so I started blushing hard.

He started laughing at my response and pecks me on the cheek.

"Yout so cute when you blush you know that righy clay, I'm gonna start kissing you more often"

"Oh, wow, um uh ok I guess that's ok"

"Good, because I like kissing you"

"Um, I like kissing you to"

"Clay"

I turned around to see Tony behind me, with a look of disappointment

"Hi Tony"

I said, but he still had that same look

"Yeah, hi tony"

Justin said in a angry tone.

Why would he be angry at tony, he didn't really do anything wrong.

But I guess he did because Justin pulled me closer to him, with his arms around me, hugging me with his head on my shoulder.

"What do you want tony"

"I need to speak with clay"

"Go ahead, he's listening"

"Alone, not with your desperate ass"

"Whatever you need to say, you can say while I'm here" Justin said

"You know what, clay well talk afterschool"

"Nope, sorry he cant do that"

"Oh yeah, and why the hell not Justin"

"Because I'm taking him on a date afterschool"

What, he is since when, I mean it'll be nice to go on a date with Justin, but I was never was informed of this.

"We are?"

Justin holds me more tightly. this is weird, why are they arguing, and why is Justin acting more weird.

The bell rang

"Were not done, clay ill call you later"

"Like hell you will" Justin yelled at Tony as he was walking away.

"What was that about , are you ok?"

I said as we were walking to clas

"no yeah its fine"

"Ill see you after school yea, to go on a date"

"Uh yeah sure"

"Bye, I love you"

He said kissing me on the cheek

"Love you to"

I said walking to my class

Wow, im going on a date with Justin Foley today.


	4. chapter 4

Imagine going on a date with a guy you hated in the beginning because he was the reason the girl you liked is dead.

Then again I'm also the reason shes dead.

Imagine sitting in a table with the guy who threaten you in the beginning. Weird right.

But here I am being stupid, is on a date with Justin foley.

It was okay I guess... Who am I kidding it was the best day I ever had. I mean yes it was pretty cliche a guy takes you on a date you order food you talk about life, he pays for the food, and he takes you home and gives you a goodnight kiss and say your goodbyes.

Yes that was pretty cliche but. It was a good cliche. I think as I lay down on my bed replaying the scene over again.

A couple of hours later, I'm still laying on my bed still thinking about our date.

As I was thinking I heard a knock in the window. I sat up quickly wondering who it was.

As I got up and walked to the window I saw Justin. I opened my window Justin crawling inside.

We faced each other looking eye to eye. But as I saw his eyes I saw tears.

"Justin are you ok--"

Justin hugged me as I was talking. I hugged him back as he wrapped his arms around my waist, Squeezing me as his life depended on it.

" I just couldn't stay home"

Justin whispered sadness in his voice.

" Was he back?"

I knew why he was here. I mean this is his first time climbing into my window in the middle of the night. He usually cone visit in the afternoon, then leaves be for it gets dark. But ue always tells me how trouble it is at home. Its not going so good.

"Yeah. I had nowhere to go, so I came here"

I backed away a little not getting to far as Justin hugged me harder as if to tell me not to let go.

I looked at him in the face, but he was looking on tye floor not wanting to look at me.

"Hey look at me"

I said as I lowered my head down letting him see me.

He looks at me like he's been beaten up mentally.

" You are always welcome here no matter what situation. Even if you feel lonely you can come over. I don't mind"

He smiles with his pearly white teeths leaning in and kissing me. Kissing back our lips move desperately in sync, my arms moving to his neck and his arms grasping my hips as we walked over to my bad, Surprising that I didnt fall as I walked backwards, Justin pushing me on the bed.

Justin on top of me with hands pinning me down on the bed, my hands moving from his neck to grasp his hair.

Moaning. Low growl from justin. Hands roaming from the top part of the body. Lust in the air. Kissing. Lots. And lots. Aaaaannddd lots of kissing.

Making out.

Clothes were still on. Thank God.

No sex. Thank the lord Jesus.

Just... You know... Stuff...

And to be honest. I kinda liked it. Except for the quiet part. Its kinda hard to keep quiet when your parents are home. But we manage.

"Clay"

Justin say as we part from kissing, now moving to kiss my neck.

"Yea Justin"

I moaned as he start to bite on my neck

"Fuck"

Justin, growls moving away from my neck back to my lips.

" I really do love you"

Hands moving to hold my hand still kissing roughly, my hand now moving to cup his face.

"I really do love you to Justin"

I say as I laughed as Justin spam my face with light kisses.

Justin lays down next to me. I face him, looking at him as he lookes at me back smiling

"What are you smiling at?"

I whispered to him.

"I'm smiling of how I am lucky to have you"

Justin whispers as he wrapped his arms around me holding me.

"Your so fucking cheesy"

I laughed as I put my face in between his neck.

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight Clay"

As Justin and I say our goodnight I couldn't be able to sleep. But Justin is, I can hear his breathing soften after a while.

What if this is a game

What will I do after that...what if Justin Doesn't like me. What if this is a set up Bryce made up?

"What are you gonna do about it clay?"

I looked up to see who said my name. Shocked as I see who's in front of me. Fear shown in my eyes. Guilt. Hurt...Sadness as I see the one and only... Hannah Baker.

"What are you doing here?"

I whispered to her. I dont want her here. Yes I lobed her. But she left. She didn't waned to stay.

"What I cant be here?"

Hannah said from the other side on the room

"no now leave me alone. I need to sleep"

I said as I was adjusting myself.

" Come on, right after the event you two just did"

That smirk she give me. Why.

" I'm not listening"

I spoke a little loud making Justin shift a little in his position.

"Clay. Go to sleep"

Justin says in a low tired voice

"Look at him. Hes like a sleeping angle"

Hannah says in a happy tone

"Sorry"

I said as I put my face in between his neck. Ignoring Hannah talking and trying to sleep. And it worked.

The sun is beaming, birds are singing. Someone is shaking me.

Who the Fuck is shaking me

"Clay"

I slowly open my eyes as I hear a familiar voice calling my name. I looked up to see tony looking down at me.

Forgetting that Justin was next to.

"Shit hey tony. What's up?"

"What's up? get your ass up we got to go to school"

Tony says as he looked down at Justin who is still hugging me

"Justin...wake up. We got to go to school"

Justin moan not moving or opening his eyes.

"Foley wake your ass up. And get the Fuck off of clay"

Justin opens his eyes and looks at tony holding me tighter.

"Why you jealous tony"

Justin smirks, and tony glaring at him with hatred.

" No I'm not jealous. He's my best friend so I have to protect him and were late to school."

"Okay fiiinne"

Justin says letting me go as I sat up and looked at Justin to see him sprawl out on the bed.

After that I went to get changed tony and Justin talking, and then fighting.

Both yelling at each other

"HES MY BOYFRIEND I CAN DO WHAT EVER I WANT"

"NO THE HELL YOU CANT. HES MY BEST FRIEND AND I WILL BEAT YOUR ASS"

today is gonna be a long day. Good thing my parents aren't here.

"Hey tony- WHO ARE YOU!"

Shit... Why did I jinx it.


End file.
